Ganos
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence; revived) |Address = |Occupation = Spy/Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 4 |FamConnect = Quitela (superior) Kuru (superior) Cognac (superior) Caway (friend/teammate) Dercori (friend/teammate) Shosa (teammate) Monna (teammate) Nink (teammate) Majora (teammate) Damon (teammate) Gamisaras (teammate) Shantza (teammate) }} is a warrior from Universe 4 and a member of Team Universe 4. Appearance Ganos is a green humanoid with medium length spiky black hair, magenta eyes, pointy ears, large brown and orange feet, that are very bird like, sporting two large black talons per foot. He wears a dark green sleeveless vest accented with a yellow lining, black and yellow accented arm bands, large baggy pants, with a brown double belt across it with a red and yellow gem. He sports a red beret with blue and yellow goggles fastened to his forehead with a brown strap. When transformed, he becomes a large bird-like humanoid with long orange and yellow hair, feathers, and a thick beak resembling that of an eagle or a shoebill. Personality He is a very loyal and respectful subordinate to the Gods of his universe, particularly Quitela, reporting any information he can gather to him as his spy. He is also perceptive and intelligent, as he judges Frieza to be a potential threat to Universe 4 and advises Quitela to not take Universe 7 lightly. During battle, he is shown to have a very high sense of caution since he quickly withdrew from his fight against Goku after Goku manages to withstand his Ki Blast Barrage with little difficulty. He was shown to be affected by Ribrianne's love attacks. He shows that he values his comrades as shown when he attacked Master Roshi for defeating two of his teammates. During his battle against Roshi, Ganos continuously showed no respect to the elder purely on the grounds of his advanced age although he admits that Master Roshi was once a powerful warrior. To which, he is shown to believe that once a person has reached a certain age, they have no value and are simply in the way. This attitude led to his defeat as Master Roshi easily eliminated him, which left him in despair of his failure. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Quitela sends spies to other Universes and Ganos is sent to Universe 7 to spy on Team Universe 7. He oversees their plan to resurrect Frieza and reports back to Quitela, noting that Frieza would be a problem and advises they not underestimate Universe 7. Quitela formulates a plan to have Frieza killed upon his resurrection, so Universe 7 will be eliminated before the Tournament even begins, being short one member. When all of the Universes assemble for the Tournament of Power, Ganos is seen as one of the ten warriors that will be fighting for Universe 4. When the tournament began, Ganos began his assault by fighting Goku just as he was about to fight Toppo, who was fighting Auta Magetta at the time, and spent his time blocking punches from Goku repeatedly with his arms crossed before Goku knocked him away. Goku then delivered a strong kick at Ganos and deflected a lot of Continuous Energy Bullets from him. Afterwards, Ganos left to dodge a Justice Flash from Toppo. Ganos was then seen briefly listening to Brianne de Chateau's cry alongside Cabba, Botamo, Obuni, Koitsukai and Panchia. In the process he let Zarbuto, Rabanra, and Vikal fly off and join their teammates in the Kamikaze Fireballs' transformation. Ganos witnessed the transformation and was affected by the aftermath of Brianne's attack. After witnessing Master Roshi dispose two of his teammates, Ganos proceeds to angrily transform and attack the older man. Despite the increase in power, Ganos proves unable to hit Roshi due to the old master having observed his fighting style earlier. Ganos is then swiftly beaten down by Roshi and the battle seems won. However, Ganos then powers up once more and reengages Roshi again. The increase in strength allows Ganos to overwhelm Roshi as Roshi begins to tire. Seeing that he cannot overpower Ganos, Roshi attempts to perform hypnotism on Ganos in order to knock him unconscious. This nearly works until Ganos hits himself with a ki blast in order to nullify the effects while also taking great damage. Ganos then once again beats back Roshi and tells him to stay down and know his limits. Angered by this remark, Roshi powers up to max strength and launches his most powerful Kamehameha at Ganos, who is blasted over the arena's edge and declared out of bounds. After Damon is defeated, Ganos is erased alongside all of Universe 4. Ganos is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Manga and Anime During the Tournament of Power, Ganos in his base form manages to block punches from base Goku, however, he is outclassed by Goku's power and decides to retreat. During his fight with Master Roshi, Ganos reveals that he has a transformation. While Roshi admitted that Ganos is faster and stronger than him, Roshi has more experience and is able to overwhelm Ganos. However, because of his advanced growth rate while subjected to the extreme condition of the Tournament, Ganos is able to increase his power at an extreme pace, and became able to easily overwhelm base Roshi. Roshi even states that at this rate, Ganos might become a threat to Goku and the others. Roshi uses his hypnosis technique, but Ganos injures himself to escape it - noting that five minutes ago he would have been too weak to do so. Master Roshi then powers up to Max Power, goes beyond his limits and fires his most powerful Kamehameha ever, which knocks Ganos out of the arena. Master Roshi's comment about Ganos becoming a threat to Goku and the others might mean that Ganos is the strongest warrior of Universe 4. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Ganos was a key player for Team Universe 4 during the Tournament of Power.[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DGmpuadUQAA32RD.jpg Animedia: Dragon Ball Super Featurette, September 2017] Ganos has an "ability" to make himself stronger through each fight. Techniques and Special Abilities *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attacks. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - He is shown to fire rapid green Ki blasts at his opponent. *'Pure Progress' - Ganos can increase his power every minute he struggles in battle, being able to improve at a fast rate due to the perilous nature of the Tournament of Power. *'Energy Punch' - Ganos surrounds his fist with a green aura, increasing his punching power. He does this to destroy a rock when approaching Roshi. *'Electricity' - Ganos can use electricity when fighting and can use it as an energy attack as well. **'Self-Harm' - Ganos injures himself using his electricity, this allows him to snap out of hypnosis techniques, though at the cost of injuring himself to the point he could not stand. *'Grand Adora' - An energy blade technique used to stab his opponents. *'Circular Cutter' - Ganos forms a circular saw from his Ki and throws it at his opponent. Appears as his Super Attack in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. Transformation Ganos is able to transform into a larger, more muscular bird-like form. In this form, he becomes faster and stronger than before. As more time passes, he grows stronger and faster in minutes, proven to be true against Master Roshi, who had previously observed and mastered his opponent's battle style and movement. Video Game Appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Ganos appears in Super Dragon Ball Heroes Mission 8. Voice Actors *Japanese: Hiroaki Miura *Funimation dub: TBA Battles *Ganos vs. Goku (Anime only) *Ganos vs. Rabanra *Ganos (Base/Transforming Ability) vs. Master Roshi (Base/Max Power) Trivia *In Haruka, Ganos is erroneously depicted as having normal rounded ears. *Ganos is presumably named after Oregano (オレガノ). *In Limit-Break x Survivor, Ganos is portrayed with a different color scheme. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Ganos Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 4 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Tournament fighters